


taking shelter

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Petplay, Sub!Gabriel, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is in need of some quiet comfort, and Gabriel is both able and willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking shelter

**Author's Note:**

> **kd-heart asked:** I always miss the prompts being open. If you feel like writing some Sabriel, maybe some hurt/comfort, with Sam being the one in need of comfort and sub!Gabriel?

Gabriel doesn’t question it when Sam comes to find him, the warm, scarred brown leather of Gabriel’s collar dangling from his fingers. “Okay?” Sam asks quietly, anxiously.

“Okay,” says Gabriel says, smiles, and slips to his knees at Sam’s feet.

The touch of Sam’s fingers against his throat, warm and calloused and circling the nape of his neck as they thread leather through buckle and pull it tight, is enough to send shivers down his spine. He relaxes into it, the physical contact grounding and calming, closes his eyes and exhales.

He doesn’t question it when, half a second later, Sam falls to his knees next to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Good boy,” he mumbles against the top of Gabriel’s head, slides himself so he’s sat cross-legged on the floor and tugs the archangel into his lap with two fingers under his collar. “Such a good boy for me. You’re so good.” He wraps his arms around Gabriel, curls himself around the smaller archangel, squeezes him tight enough that if Gabriel were human he’d be struggling to breathe.

Sam’s voice shakes a little. Gabriel doesn’t question that either.

Instead, he nuzzles his face against the side of Sam’s neck, presses himself closer to the human to try and offer some kind of warmth or comfort. This session isn’t about him, he realises - it’s about Sam, and what Sam needs right now is for him to be good and still and a living hot waterbottle.

Really, Sam’s not in any kind of state to be playing right now, but Gabriel thinks this is okay. If all Sam needs of him is a collar around his neck, something warm and pliant to cuddle, he can provide that. Is more than willing to provide that, after everything Sam’s done for him.

“Good boy,” murmurs Sam into his hair again, presses a kiss against his temple, and this time his voice is a little steadier. He inhales, a tight sound that’s not quite choked but something close, exhales down the back of Gabriel’s neck. “Well done.”

Gabriel simply nuzzles closer and smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Shelter [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584789) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
